Le journal d'un ex-soldat
by Netchaot
Summary: John et Mary viennent d'avoir Martha. Ils vivent en banlieue, où elle pourra s'épanouir sainement. Leurs vies de violence et de danger semblent enfin derrière eux. Pourtant, John n'est pas en cherche à comprendre pourquoi il n'est pas totalement heureux, et son journal intime sera son unique confident. Ou peut-être pas. Un certain détective est aussi là pour ça.


**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**J'ai déjà écris pas mal de fanfictions, rarement publiées, mais après la saison 3 de Sherlock, j'ai pris conscience que pour faire passer le propos qui me tient à coeur, j'avais besoin de changer de ton. Je posterais dans cette fiction des chapitres pouvant aller de très courts à très longs, comme on peut le faire naturellement dans un journal, puisqu'il s'agit ici du journal de John. Il me semble qu'il est intéressant qu'on prenne le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)**

* * *

Dimanche 18 mai 2014

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire de mariage. Nous sommes allés au restaurant, en ville, avec Mary. Harry est venue s'occuper de Martha. J'ai toujours du mal à laisser mon bébé derrière moi, même pour une soirée. J'ai besoin de son sourire, de ses babillements constamment. Elle me parle en signes flous, elle a un duvet blond sur son crâne mou que j'embrasse. Elle rit beaucoup, mange assez peu pour un nourrisson. Mary est toujours fatiguée, même quand je suis là le week-end. On va quand même au restaurant.

D'abord, ça n'allait pas parce que je ne parlais pas dans la voiture. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne parlais pas. On a passé ces deux derniers jours côte à côte, elle dormait, je m'occupais du bébé, on n'a rien à se raconter. Elle n'insista pas. On s'est assit à la terrasse, on nous a servit du champagne, j'ai pensé que l'alcool nous mettrait de meilleure humeur. J'étais juste irrité de manière plus flagrante, et elle, sur le bord de l'évanouissement. On a quand même essayé de se dire des mots gentils. On n'a pas dansé longtemps, c'était embarrassant, mais je l'ai quand même laissé poser sa tête sur ma poitrine, j'ai respiré ses cheveux en pensant qu'elle faisait de son mieux. On a échangé un baiser et on est rentrés. On n'a même pas imaginé faire l'amour, pas une seconde. J'ai gardé les yeux ouverts longtemps, avant de venir dans mon bureau.

Il n'est pas question que je revois Ella. Elle ne m'a jamais été d'aucun secours. Non, je crois que j'ai besoin de mettre des choses à plat. De me comprendre, pour une fois. D'arrêter de me répéter que je ne vaux pas le coup, que je dois ravaler mes inquiétudes et juste être un bon père, un bon mari. Pour être tout-à-fait honnête, je n'aime pas la banlieue londonienne. J'ai envie de retrouver le centre, ses voitures, ses touristes, ses bruits. J'ai l'impression que tout passe tellement vite ici, qu'il y a tellement peu de choses à faire. Je suis d'une efficacité tranchante à la clinique, j'expédie les malades inintéressants le plus vite possible, espérant tomber sur quelqu'un avec une balle dans le ventre que je pourrais vraiment sauver. Ca me rappelle quelqu'un.

Dix jours que je n'ai pas adressé la parole à Sherlock à travers le combiné. Notre dernier échange de sms date d'il y a trois jours. Et je n'ai pas vu son visage depuis, quoi, presque un mois. Je m'en veux, je sais qu'il attend n'importe quelle occasion pour me voir, mais j'ai été très pris avec Martha et…

Non, ce n'est pas vrai. J'avais tout de même le temps de le voir. Et il l'adore, ma fille, il m'aiderait si je le laissais faire, il lui tiendrait compagnie. Mais non, je ne vois pas Sherlock parce que je ne veux pas le voir. Ou plutôt, parce que j'ai peur de le voir. J'ai peur de revoir Baker Street, qu'il me parle d'une affaire et que je replonge, incapable de décrocher.

Mon ancienne vie était une drogue dure à base de meurtres, de violence, de danger constant. Mary n'évoque jamais sa vie précédente, de la même concoction, et elle refuse d'en entendre parler. Elle est heureuse maintenant et je ne peux pas l'entraîner dans tout ça à nouveau. Je ne peux pas donner cette vie à Martha.

* * *

**Introduction donc assez courte, mais je prendrais toujours pas mal de chapitres d'avance sur la publication, histoire de poster presque tous les jours et de ne jamais vous laisser sur votre faim. A très vite, donc :)**


End file.
